One add one equals three?
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: What if instead of just gaining one person Jack gained two?


**1+13?**

I woke up and looked out of the window. 'There's always moments like this that make me think that I would love to share them with someone.' I thought as I stretched and got out of bed. I walked through to the kitchen and put the kettle on to make some coffee. I switched the radio on and it was doing a phone-in for whatever song you wanted and they'd play it for you. I started listening when someone requested "Macho Man" I smiled to myself and busied myself making coffee. I drifted through the morning and got myself ready for work. I took a bit longer than usual this morning because the radio was weighing heavily on my mind.

On the drive to the Base I switched on the radio as usual only hear that they had had an extended musical phone-in and now somebody whose voice just struck a chord with me as they requested a slightly different one to the earlier one I was listening to. "Maroon 5 Shiver." I tuned in again and realised I kinda knew the song. I thought about all the reasons the song appealed to me. I pulled into the car park and shifted the gears into park.

I pulled into the Base car park and noticed Colonel O'Neill's car was already here. I parked my car near his and got out. He was still in it. I approached and realised that he was talking to himself, debating with himself over something. " If I tell her I risk mostly everything but I'll have her won't I? If I don't I'll just be postponing the moment right? God I'm a mess I should just go home, but we have a mission later today and I wanna be there." This was when he noticed me. "Sam!" I stopped peeking and walked fully into view. "Err, hi Sir! You ok?" I asked looking a bit worried. "Come on we've got a briefing and we'll be late." He shook his head and grabbed hold of my arm.

"Sam, hold up a minute. I've got summats to tell you." She turned round and looked at me. "What is it, Sir?" I must have looked weird because she came a bit closer. "Erm. You know that's it, that's just it." She looked a bit confused, so I continued. "The Sir!"

"Ohhhh" I said and almost fell over. "Woah!" Jack said jumping up and guiding me to sit down. I processed this new information in my mind. ' He wants to retire!' That was the only conclusion I could come to that wasn't ludicrous. "You aren't retiring?" I asked hoping to God that he said no. He laughed. "No, God no. Well not unless they make me!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean?" I growled. "Erm, I just wish that we could finally take it out the room. I mean it's been a year without anything and we have saved the world's butt hundreds of times, surely they owe us something?" He looked at me. I nodded. "I get where ya going, so let me help you out. Stay here and close your eyes. Ok?" He nodded slowly and I walked away back to my car. I opened the door and sat there for what felt like a lifetime. When I had finally gathered what courage I could I got up and locked my car. When I looked at Jack he was still sitting there, he had moved but from what I could tell he still had his eyes closed. 'Woah, he trusts me that much that I won't run off and avoid him for the rest of the year!' I thought as I silently crept towards him. When I was stood in front of him I paused, did I really want to do this? I practically laughed out loud. Like DUH! I've been wanting to do this for ages!

I must have looked like a dimwit sitting there with my eyes closed, but I trusted Sam with my life before so why shouldn't I trust her now? I was sorely tempted to sneak a peek, but I knew that if I were caught I would probably be skinned alive! I was still following this train of thought when I felt pressure on the seat beside me. The temptation rose again, but I had said I wouldn't so I didn't. What happened next will stay with me for the rest of my life.

I couldn't help it I kissed him I admit it! But the weird thing was I actually enjoyed it!

I couldn't believe it and just to check that my imagination wasn't in overdrive. I opened my eyes. Sure enough there was Sam standing there looking like she was thinking deeply about something. Well thanking God for Sam's initiative and followed her suit.

I was standing there thinking if I had done the right thing when I saw he was smiling. I was wondering why when he leant forward and kissed me right back.

I wondered if there was anything I could say but then I realised that there was too much I had to say and it would take a lifetime to say it all.

About a year later they were married with a smallish ceremony in the Gateroom. No one was ever allowed to see the pictures, but hey! Three weeks after the wedding Sam had some news for Jack. She had been pregnant for 4 weeks! The kids was born ( for it was twins) and they named the girl Michelle and the boy Theo.

And they all lived happily ever after!


End file.
